ottoperottofandomcom_it-20200213-history
Oma Desala
«''' Oma Desala? Quel distributore automatico di saggezza variegata e confusa dell'altra volta? '''» :: — Suor Nausicaa, in Atlantis - The Lost Fan Fiction of Ottoperotto, Episodio 11: Ad urbem perditam... Oma Desala, a volte chiamata "Distributore automatico di saggezza variegata", originariamete personaggio secondario della serie televisiva Stargate SG1 (e tutto ciò ad esso collegato) è uno dei personaggi non originali principali di alcune Fan Fiction Ottoperottiane. Oma Desala Nome/i Oma Desala Cognome N.A. Soprannomi Distributore automatico di saggezza variegata Età N.A. Luogo di nascita Atlantide (?) Residenza attuale Alto dei Cieli Livello dell'esistenza Essere Asceso Rango Ascesa Alleati *Ottoperotto *Sigmund Freud *Voce fuori campo *Sora *Yoda *Suor Nausicaa (da D64 in poi) *Xaldin (da D64 in poi) *Demyx (da ATL in poi) *darkroxas92 (temporaneamente in ATL) Nemici *darkroxas92 *Lucas Ross (ATL) *Cad Bane (DJG) Poteri ed abilità *Antica saggezza confusa e variegata *Cambiare aspetto *Capacità di viaggiare nello spazio Armi Aforismi Antichi con cui confondere gli avversari (arma impropria, ma letale) Prima apparizione [Fan Fiction Ottoperottiane] *''Robbery, he wrote - L'Autore in Giallo''; Capitolo 12 Prima apparizione [Reale/Opera originale] Stargate SG1; Stagione 3, Episodio 21 (Istinto Materno) Breve descrizione :Attenzione : Il seguente passaggio può contenere spoiler ! Dopo una breve comparsa fra il pubblico del Processo di ''Robbery, he wrote - L'Autore in Giallo'', Oma Desala viene inviata in'' Detective 0064 – The World that Never Was in not enought'' da ''Colui che È'' e da Nemeryal ad aiutare “''senza far sapere che li sta aiutando''” prima Sora (ringiovanito all'età di 7 anni), Suor Nausicaa e Xaldin (in versione leporina) e successivamente Ottoperotto, Sigmund Freud e Voce fuori campo (lunatica a causa del ciclo), per poi, approfittando d'una falla nella ''Grande Regola'', metterli al corrente di alcuni fatti risalenti a molto tempo prima. Quando Ottoperotto vine rapito (''Atlantis - The Lost Fan Fiction of Ottoperotto''), interviene nuovamente per “''aiutare''” il tüss, Demyx e darkroxas92 (temporanemente alleato dei due ragazzi) rivelando la vera identità del detective “''ticinese''”. In seguito, in Das Jüngste Gericht – Il Giorno del Giudizio viene designata da Der Richter per assistere Sora durante la sua ordalia, compito che svolgerà fino in fondo, arrivando a gabbare persino Il Giudice, pur di sottrarre il tüss al suo castigo. :Fine dei possibili spoiler ! Famosa per i suoi (famigerati e sconclusionati) aforismi colmi di Antica (e confusa) saggezza, Oma Desala è forse una dei pochi Esseri Superiori a comportarsi come ci si aspetterebbe da un essere, appunto, superiore. Pur trovando la Grande Regola ingiusta, si attiene alle limitazioni impostale da quest'ultima, aggirandola tuttavia quanto più le sia possibile senza infrangerla, soprattutto attraverso i suoi criptici e contorti aforismi, il più delle volte quasi incomprensibili... : «''' A mani vuote reggendo una zappa. Camminando, in groppa a un bufalo d'acqua. L'uomo attraversa un ponte; scorre il ponte, ma non il fiume... '''» :: — Oma Desala, in: Detective 0064 – The World that Never Was in not enought, Save Point 3: Ereignishorizont '' Estremamente paziente, ha un bizzarro senso dell'umorismo, probabilmente frutto di oltre un miliardo (e più) di anni d'ascensione e una predilezione per le lunghe riflessioni prima di agire. Ma quando si è pressoché eterni, ce lo si può anche permettere... Dando ragione alla massima ''nomen est omen, Oma Desala (Madre Natura in un dialetto Antico) è praticamente una figura materna sia per molti degli Dei e Dee risiedenti nell'Alto dei Cieli (in modo particolare Nemeryal, Soruccio, ChiyoChan8 e vul95 prima della fuga) quanto per Ottoperotto e compagni. Originariamente parlava l'Antico, ma ora si esprime quasi esclusivamente in italiano, anche se il senso di quello che dice spesso (quasi sempre...) sfugge ai più. Biografia del personaggio In illo tempore... In fase di scrittura... Ai tempi di Atlantide 'Prima della Caduta di Atlantide.' In fase di scrittura... 'La Caduta du Atlantide.' In fase di scrittura... Il processo di Robbery, he wrote In fase di scrittura... Progetto "Ragnarock" In fase di scrittura... Ritorno ad Atlantide In fase di scrittura... Il retributore notturno... In fase di scrittura... Il Giorno del Giudizio In fase di scrittura... Le Guerre dell'Autore In fase di scrittura... Curiosità Molti degli aforismi detti da Oma Desala sono ripresi da veri aforismi e frasi celebri. Sembra che Oma abbia aiutato ad ascendere molti degli Dei e Dee presenti nelle Fan Fiction, fra cui: thumb|200px|right|Effetto della saggezza di Oma Desala. *ChyoChan8 le aveva detto che così avrebbe raggiunto l'Illuminazione *Soruccio le aveva detto che così avrebbe potuto andare a sbirciare negli spogliatoi dei maschietti senza essere vista... *darkroxas92 *Nyxenhaal89 *Hirurogetia Lau Ha un Fan Club, l'ODFC (Oma Desala Fan Club). Ha la poco salutare (per gli altri) abitudine di apparire alle spalle della gente, per poi o salutarla o proferire un aforisma, col risultato di farla saltare in aria dallo spavento (vedi filmato, inizio). Le sue "perle di saggezza" possono avere effetti assai devastanti, come si può capire dal filmato. La sua abbreviazione durante la scrittura delle Fan Fiction è [ OMD ] (OM'a '''D'esala). Citazioni & battute celebri : '''« Io posso solo mostrarti il cammino, sta a te scegliere se intraprenderlo o no... »''' :: — Prima battuta di Oma Desala; RHW, Capitolo 12 : '''« Se ti accorgi subito che la candela è il fuoco, allora il pasto è stato cucinato molto tempo fa... »''' :: — Esempio di frase criptica omadesaliana, RHW, Capitolo 13. : '''« Suppongo che l'allusione alla mia naturale predisposizione a parlare per enigmi ti abbia appena fatto aumentare di un quinto il numero di volte che dovrai scrivere quella frase... » :: — Rivolta a darkroxas92, mentre questi ha appena finito di scrivere per la 2'765esima volta “Non tenterò più di distruggere l'Universo per vendicarmi...”, D64, Ch.5 Giù la maschera! Epilogo e... Lieto Fine? Categoria:Personaggi principali